Question: First consider the expression for: $-5$ plus the quantity of $2$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $9$ and that expression and then add $-4$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $2$ times $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is $-5$ plus $2x$ $2x$ $ - 5$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (2x - 5) = \color{orange}{9(2x-5)}$ What does adding $-4$ to $\color{orange}{9(2x-5)}$ do? $9(2x-5)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(2x-5)-4$.